


Sanctuary at New Ilium

by Tlern467



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: This is a sweet short piece about Ryder and Suvi taking a short time for vacation after Ryder stopped the Kett.





	Sanctuary at New Ilium

**Author's Note:**

> This references events from the campaign of Mass Effect Andromeda.

Sanctuary on New Ilium 

New Ilium. The city that never sleeps. Alyce Ryder stretched and smiled. Suvi was popping their bowl of popcorn. Tonight was the two of them, a night in, some popcorn and a movie. 

Suvi was dressed in a loose flannel green pj set Alyce had bought her. She was wearing a light blue pj set that Suvi got her, the first time either one of them had broken them out since they got them. The two barely had a moments peace together since the Battle of Meridian. Alyce was busy on Pathfinder business and Suvi had her meetings with the Science team. 

Suvi pulled out two wine glasses and a white sparkly wine that she popped the cork on and delicately poured before returning with their drinks. 

“To the Heleus cluster,” Suvi said. They sipped. Suvi kissed Alyce’s cheek and snuggled up close.  
“This is nice. No paperwork, no Scourge. No Kett,” Suvi said.  
“Tell me about it. They almost weren’t gonna grant us leave.”  
“I’d believe it,” Suvi said. “Addison’s a good woman but doesn’t have your patience with the Angara.”  
“Haha yeah,” Alyce said. “How’s the science team doing now that Tann’s gone?”  
“Oh no you don’t, we’re not talking work tonight. Plus, Im not drunk enough yet!”  
They sipped their drink again and just held each other close, listening to the sounds of the city outside.  
“It’s kind of beautiful,” Suvi said. “New Ilium. I’ve never been to the real one.”  
“This is a much better improvement. The angara keep things level-in other Ilium the Shadow Broker was the one really in charge, along with a few small organized outlets.”  
“You dance so well. I didn’t look nearly as good next to you,” Suvi said.  
“You did great,” Alyce said. “Need to take you dancing more often.”  
“Deal.”  
They sat together again in silence just enjoying the pleasantry of each other’s company listening to New Ilium drift by.  
Suvi put in the video they rented and grabbed the bowl of popcorn before leaning in to give Alyce a quick peck on the cheek. Alyce nibbled Suvi’s nose in the way that she liked and they stared into each other’s eyes.  
“I’m so lucky, Pathfinder. You and me. I wasn’t sure I’d ever find someone in Andromeda.”  
Alyce smiled and blushed. Again, the love of her life made her speechless, and she loved every minute of it. 

The movie went on, and by now Alyce had lost interest. Suvi quietly snored, holding onto Alyce for dear life as she slept. Alyce brushed her fingers through Suvi’s beautiful auburn hair and hummed the tune of an old lullaby from far away earth. The lullaby made Suvi relax. She was safe, secure.  
“Hush now, my baby. I love you don’t cry. Sleep as you’re rocked by the song,” Alyce softly sung. “Together and always, here now we are. Rocked by the sound of the song. Sleep and remember I love you my dear. Sleep and remember I’m here.”  
No matter what happened now in Heleus, she was finally truly home.  
“Sleep and remember I’m home now, I’m here. I love you, I love you my dear.”


End file.
